Flash Season 1-3 Crossover Character Development
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is character development from season 1-3. So it will be a lot of scenes you'll recognize. This will develop the relationship of characters so it will make sense.


Mcu arrowverse story 2

 _This is episodes of season 2 and 3_

This will develop the team together and their relationships between each will be mainly about the ones who never crossed will be strictly the characters named talking to each other. It vague scenes, but it will say what season .It will also explain any thing from the other stories. Filling any plot holes too and familiar scenes just altered to adjust for the stories after.

Lincoln and Caitlin

Season 2

After Barry talked to her. Lincoln comes later. Lincoln" So how are you?" Caitlin" I'm doing alright, Barry was here earlier." Lincoln" Well then I guess I won't see you for his event huh." Caitlin" No to be honest I don't think I can go back especially with it reminding what I had lost twice." Lincoln" Well listen if you need someone to talk to you know besides Barry, I'll be around." Caitlin small smile." Yeah, uh thanks."

The scene where their talking about the loved ones in season 2 in Jitters. Caitlin" You remember Ronnie?" Lincoln" Yeah he was really good for you." Caitlin" Well you guys didn't become a team until recently, the reason you don't see him is because." Lincoln" Did it have something to do with the portal opening up a while back?" Caitlin" Yeah, he uh sacrificed himself to save everyone." Lincoln" Yeah, I saw I didn't know it was him, I'm sorry. For me I'm the dead one is the relationship." Caitlin " ( laughs quietly, smiles) Yeah." Lincoln" I was with this girl Daisy Johnson, Quake." Caitlin " You were dating quake." Lincoln" Yeah we did then I went and sacrificed my self." Caitlin" So have you tried reaching out." Lincoln" I've thought about it a lot but I don't think I can." Caitlin " Why not ?" Lincoln " When I was trying to stop hive, another long story , I realized I had nothing left for her." Caitlin" If you think that then yeah wait I guess." Lincoln " I mean think about with Barry and the rest of us facing Zoom and they could be fighting who knows what I don't want add more for them to worry about." Caitlin" Yeah well that's understandable, but if you really care about her you'll try to do something." Lincoln" That's the thing I think I might of moved on, have you?" Caitlin" Yeah I have, maybe we should do this again sometime." Lincoln" Yeah sounds good." End of season 2. When Caitlin was hurt after Abra Kadabra. Julian and Lincoln helped with " Guys please don't make me laugh." Lincoln" So how are you feeling." Caitlin" Fine." As she " dies". Lincoln" Caitlin!" Cisco" No, no." Julian" No." As Lincoln and Julian both pull off the necklace. Cisco" Guys I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do that!" As she becomes killer Frost. As they get sent back flying. As she gets up, KF" So what's next?" As she gets close to Lincoln and is about to kiss Lincoln. Cisco shoots her, Lincoln" Cisco!" Cisco" Lets go." After they had just finished talking Season 3 HR funeral. As everyone has tried to get her to stay. Lincoln" Caitlin you can stay here, with me. I can teach you how not to lose control. It can be us." As he moves in close and grabs her hand. Caitlin" I'm sorry but I don't know who I am. Here I don't need it." Gives cure to Julian. Caitlin" Goodbye guys, goodbye Lincoln." Lets go of hand and leaves. Lincoln"Caitlin." When they are on their honeymoon. Lincoln" Hey Cait?" Caitlin" Yeah so what should we do next." Lincoln" I actually want to teach you to control your powers." Caitlin" What! No , no way!" Lincoln" Listen it won't be hard, please trust me." Caitlin" Fine but if I start attacking the city you have to stop me." Lincoln" Trust me I make sure you stay close." As they head outside, Lincoln" Ok so I want you to use your powers." Caitlin" It doesn't work like that I don't have control." Lincoln" You do or you will. Now attack me." Caitlin" I can't just attack you." Lincoln" Then I'll just attack you." Caitlin" What?!" As he lightly uses quake to put her back. Caitlin" Hey!( changes into Killer Frost)." Begins shooting ice at him. KF" You know I should have more control over her then that weak Caitlin snow." Still shooting ice. Lincoln uses his ice powers, Lincoln" I know you can control it." Gets close and grabs her hands. Lincoln" To control you have to accept it." KF" Nah I'm going taking control." Grabs him and kisses him on the lips hoping to freeze him. KF" Didn't work?" Lincoln" Remember I have it to." Eyes change color, Lincoln" Now once you accept it's apart of you, that it is you just with powers. You've done it once before, you can do it again." Changes back, Caitlin" That's weird, I...I'm back." Lincoln" Caitlin, I want you to willingly turn into her but stay you. Just use them, it's a new part of you. It only takes control if you let it." Caitlin" Lincoln I don't think I can I'm scared every time. I can't do it knowing I might lose control." Lincoln" You need to do what I said, it's a new part of you. You control your powers not the other way around." Caitlin" I don't think it's that simple." Lincoln" It is but it isn't. Just a long process." Caitlin" When you got these powers too, how did you not lose control?" Lincoln" I've had powers before I had to learn to control, I just had do it with these." Caitlin" Ok I'll do it( changes into killer frost) I have control!" Lincoln" Now use it." Caitlin" What?" Lincoln" Shoot that trash can." Caitlin" Ok I can do it." Shoots it and hits. Lincoln" Now use use powers to make an ice walk way." Caitlin" What?" Lincoln" Like when you tripped Barry." Caitlin" Ah ok." Makes it. KF" Why do this when we could have fun." Begins shooting at him, Lincoln" Caitlin it's all in your head you have control." Caitlin" I have control." Changes back. Caitlin" I have control. This is gonna take a while huh." Lincoln" Yep and I will help you all the way through." Caitlin" I know." Lincoln" If you want we can stop for today." Caitlin" Yeah can we actually enjoy not having to worry about being a superhero right now."

Barry and Lincoln

Season 1 After they fought Rainbow raider and are in Jitters. Oliver left back to star city. As Iris and Caitlin are talking in the distance with coffee in hand. Lincoln" Hey Barry." Barry" Yeah." Lincoln" I heard Oliver give you this talk just a few minutes ago but he's right." Barry" What do you mean?" Lincoln" Look I know you like Iris." Barry" Yeah I do she's family." Lincoln" Barry I see the way you look at her, this path is hard one. But it doesn't end well for people like us to get the girl." Barry" You never know, plus you don't think I see the way you look at Caitlin." Lincoln" What are you talking about." Barry" If it's obvious that I like Iris, it's pretty obvious you like Caitlin." Lincoln" Yeah well once we both get the girl you can say you proved me wrong."

When they were fighting against Trickster, Weather Wizard, and Captain Cold during season 2. As he's getting beat by them near the end. Flash finishes them off by putting them in hand cuffs. Lincoln comes in his suit. Lincoln" Just so you know I couldn't find anything of captain cold." Barry" What are you doing here?"

Lincoln" I help when I can."

This takes place at story 4 they are at Barry and Iris apartment. Barry" Remember a while ago that you said we never the girl. You and Oliver both said it." Lincoln" Yeah, yeah I know, I was wrong." Barry" You know I hope things work out for us both." Lincoln" Yeah you too." Iris" Barry, Lincoln let's go." Caitlin" Yeah guys its time to go to Joes." How Lincoln got out of prison. Barry" Hey all the evidence of "you" killing Joe was all lost during the takeover of CCPD." Lincoln" Really that's great." Barry" Yeah you should be out soon." Lincoln" I'm sorry about Joe." Barry" Don't worry, I got it covered." Lincoln" Uh ok."

Peter and Robbie

When they first met in Nuclear Man, Peter" You tried to kill me!" Robbie" Well your being a pain." Peter" I just moved here, plus I'm a kid." Robbie" With some power." Peter" Um yeah, at least my head doesn't burst into flames." Robbie" So I'm not the itsy bitsy spider." Peter" Hey I'm Spider-Man." Robbie" Yes I'm the Ghost Rider." Peter" Maybe we can work together." Robbie" This team will never work." Barry" One of you might go to jail." Robbie" No way your doing that." Peter" Yeah I'm just kid." Robbie" I thought you were have us test our powers?" Peter" Yeah." Cisco" I'll take one of you to try your power." Peter" I'll go." As goes to try his powers. When they are fighting Grodd. Peter webbing holding him down. Robbie creating a wall of fire on the other side. Robbie" Now Flash!" Sending Grodd to earth 2.

Peter and Cisco

When they first meet during Nuclear man, Cisco looking at his suit in the workshop. Peter" Hey! Please don't touch the suit." Cisco" What, the tech on this thing is amazing, I just wish Barry would let me do something like this to his." Peter" Yeah, Tony Stark made it." Cisco" What! Are you serious Tony Stark made it. Well it's certainly could use some minor upgrades." Peter" Well I mean I mean I might just go. Look I thought we were going to test my powers?" Cisco" Right, here's your suit. You know if we team up if your as smart as you say you are." Peter"Hey, I'm really smart." Cisco" Yeah,hm, in what?" Peter" Well for one I made my own webbing." Cisco" You made your own webbing, cool. Maybe you could help us." Peter" You know I wouldn't mind working with the Flash." Cisco" So what to call you, Spider-boy, Little Spider, Spider uh." Peter" I actually go by Spider-Man." Cisco" But your what 15?" Peter" I'm 16." Cisco" Well if you want to work with us. You could be real helpful to us." Peter" Yeah."

Once his Cisco powers were revealed to everyone. Peter" Welcome to super powered group." Cisco" Well I mean now I just have to learn to control them." Peter" Well you will."

Joe and Robbie

When they were starting to work together Joe" I've heard about you." Robbie" You have?" Joe" Yes." Barry" Hey if he wants they could help us with the new metahumans and maybe help us fight." Joe" You know I was skeptical when you work with the Green Arrow, because he had blood on his hands, but Bar, he has killed many more. I don't think we should work with him or any of them." Barry" Why not?" Joe" I heard the legend of the ghost rider. He killed a lot people in LA. If this is him, he's much worse than the Green Arrow could ever be." Robbie" Uh were right here. It's more complicated than that for me. If you just let me explain." Joe" What that you burn people to death, for what vengeance?" Robbie" It was a late night, my car I street raced. On my way there, it was me and my brother. All of a sudden we got shot at the car flipped over, I was pretty sure I died. I asked anyone for help. Next thing I know this man with a burning skull revives me and now I'm the Ghost Rider." Joe" If you want them to work with Barry that's fine, I can't stop you." Barry" Joe." Look the other guys seem fine but it's that Ghost Rider guy."

As they are fighting Atom smasher , Joe is about get attacked after shooting with him with the shock brace. As he's about get attacked. Joe"Flash!" As a chain wraps around Atom smashers arm and holds him back. Robbie" Joe run!" Joe runs away. Joe" I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were." Robbie" You just have to trust me."


End file.
